Against Her Will
by Astonishment
Summary: What if Mr. Darcy was unwilling to accept Elizabeth's refusal to his Hunsford proposal and abducted her? Since our dear Darcy is a gentleman, notwithstanding a few unfortunate lapses, and would never even consider such a dastardly deed, this Darcy is OOC. Unfortunately for him, his plan does not go well.


**Against Her Will**

 **Summary:** What if Mr. Darcy was unwilling to accept Elizabeth's refusal to his Hunsford proposal and abducted her? Since our dear Darcy is a gentleman, notwithstanding a few unfortunate lapses, and would never even consider such a dastardly deed, this Darcy is OOC. Unfortunately, his plan does not go well.

 **Disclaimer:** _Pride and Prejudice_ is the creation of Jane Austen (1775 –1817). This story is property of the author. © 2017

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Jane Austen Quote:** "Mr. Darcy's letter, she was in a fair way of soon knowing by heart. She studied every sentence: and her feelings towards its writer were at times widely different. When she remembered the style of his address, she was still full of indignation; but when she considered how unjustly she had condemned and upbraided him, her anger was turned against herself; and his disappointed feelings became the object of compassion. His attachment excited gratitude, his general character respect; but she could not approve him; nor could she for a moment repent her refusal, or feel the slightest inclination ever to see him again." ( _Pride and Prejudice_ , Chapter 37)

* * *

Still ruminating on Mr. Darcy's unexpected proposal and subsequent letter on Monday afternoon, Elizabeth escaped to the privacy of the grove to read it through once again. It was scarcely necessary; she had nearly memorized every word but each reading brought new conclusions to light. She had already absolved him of the dispute regarding Mr. Wickham. Having recalled her conversations with the lieutenant, she was mortified that she had so easily succumbed to his charms. That he had squandered his fortune and blamed it on Mr. Darcy was beyond the pale; that she had had believed his outrageous claims simply because he had flattered her, made her not just vain but even worse, gullible. Knowing how he had nearly succeeded in ruining Miss Darcy, she shuddered to think how close she might have come to losing her own reputation. A man like that could have no scruples in persuading a woman to throw caution to the wind and lose her virtue in the process.

In regard to Mr. Darcy's opinion of her family, she could not disagree with his criticisms but was still angry that he had expressed himself with such little civility. There could be no doubt that her family was in want of propriety; they had put her to the blush on innumerable occasions. But should a man in love not overlook certain unpleasant circumstances in his quest to win a lady's hand? Apparently Mr. Darcy found it necessary to point out her inferiority instead. She could make no sense of it nor could she agree with his high-handed approach.

However, of particular interest today was the section of the letter relating to his role in the separation of Mr. Bingley from her elder sister. He was unrepentant for his involvement, even knowing of Jane's sorrow, expressing not the slightest compassion for her plight. Jane's recent letters had lacked her usual cheerfulness, proving that she still suffered months after losing what had been a most promising connection. Even so, she could hardly hold Mr. Bingley excused. Would he have disregarded his friend's influence if his affections for Jane were truly fixed? She thought not.

She was distracted from these reflections by the approach of an unfamiliar carriage in the lane. As a groom jumped down from his perch and hurried toward her, she tucked the letter into her pocket. "Excuse me, miss," he said, making his bow. "Her ladyship requires you to attend her with all due haste."

His severe expression was unsettling; she could not imagine why Lady Catherine would have urgent need of her. "Whatever is the matter?" she inquired, hoping it was nothing serious.

"I cannot say, but I fear the younger lady is unwell," he said, gesturing to the carriage.

Knowing of Miss de Bourgh's indifferent health, this was an unsettling development indeed. "Oh dear, has the doctor been sent for?" she inquired, rushing toward the waiting carriage.

He hesitated for a moment, then mumbled: "I cannot say." She took no exception to this since servants were not often informed of the true purpose of their tasks, especially in family matters. When he handed her up to the carriage, she was surprised to see Mr. Darcy already aboard. "Mr. Darcy, what has happened?"

His demeanour was reserved and she imagined that the news must be quite bad indeed. "Miss Elizabeth, thank goodness you have come. My cousin is unwell and requests your company at once." He tapped on the roof and they set off down the lane.

"But why would Miss de Bourgh wish to see me?" To her recollection, the young lady had never once engaged her in conversation.

"She will be able to rest knowing you are there," he said, then offered a small smile. "Are you well, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I am perfectly well but worried for Miss de Bourgh. She seemed in good health last night." At the very least, she seemed as healthy as every other occasion Elizabeth had seen her. He merely nodded. She wondered if the lady's poor health often suffered these sudden turns. His silence made her acutely aware of the awkwardness of her situation, being thrown together with the man whom she had rebuffed just days ago was unsettling, to say the least. She wondered if he felt the same or if he was preoccupied with his cousin's state of health. He turned now and again to look out the window.

Looking out the window herself, she noticed that they had passed the driveway and seemed to be going in the wrong direction. "Should we not go to the house?" she inquired.

"We are going to the Bell," he said, referring to a local coaching inn a short distance away.

"But why is Miss de Bourgh at the Bell?" She heard the driver call out to the team and as they sped down the road at a high rate of speed, she was forced to grasp the strap to keep from losing her seat.

His severe expression remained unchanged. "You must trust me, Miss Elizabeth. We will be at the Bell shortly."

She had no reason to mistrust him but still did not understand. "When did Miss de Bourgh leave Rosings? I am certain Lady Catherine would have mentioned it at supper last night." Every cough and sniffle was usually followed by an order for a blanket or a fresh pot of tea.

"Forgive me, Miss Elizabeth. Once we get to the Bell, I shall explain everything."

As they careened down the road, she studied his stern face and commanding posture for a clue to this perplexing mystery, but he revealed nothing. She found his secretive nature unusual and somewhat disturbing. "I thought disguise of any sort was your abhorrence," she said, repeating a claim he had made during his address. His eyes flashed for a moment, then he nodded the affirmative but made no attempt to explain. Still, her sense that something was off persisted. "However, you are being dishonest with me, are you not?" He averted his eyes and remained silent, giving her a sense of foreboding. "Miss de Bourgh is not at the Bell, is she."

He maintained his stoic façade but his shoulders drooped slightly. "I believe she is at home."

This was just as she suspected. "Then why did you—?" she recoiled, sensing a nefarious purpose. "Take me back this instant!"

"I cannot."

She banged her fist on the roof with all her might but they continued onward. "Signal your driver to stop and return to Rosings!"

"My driver has his orders. We are going to London."

She gasped at the gravity of her situation. "You cannot do this, Mr. Darcy. I am not without friends who will come to my aid."

He made a cavalier shake of his head. "By the time your friends learn what has happened, we will be married."

Despite her shock and increasing panic, she attempted to remain calm. "You are abducting me against my will!"

"I believe that is the definition of abduction, yes."

The infuriating smirk on his face made her even more determined to resist him. "I shall never agree to marry you."

"Do not fret, Miss Elizabeth, I will take good care of you."

Placing little trust in him or his motives, she grabbed the door handle intending to throw herself out the door — but he grasped her around the waist and pulled her back. "Elizabeth! Have a care! You might have been killed!"

He had not released his hold on her and she struggled to free herself from his grip. "I would rather be dead than be your wife!" Her mind went into a tumult. What was she to do? How was she to make her escape?

He did release her and she moved to the opposite seat to put some distance between them. "Did you not read my letter?" he inquired. She pulled the letter out of her pocket and threw it at him. "Take back your letter!" The contents of that deplorable missive in no way absolved him of his offenses against her and her family nor of this criminal act.

"But you must know that the claims you made against me are false." He retrieved the papers and slipped them into his pocket.

"Only those regarding Mr. Wickham. You did in fact hurt my sister and now you are trying to hurt me."

"I shall never hurt you, my love."

This revolting declaration sent a shiver down her spine. "I am not your love," she said, pushing herself into the corner. He made no attempt to touch her again but stretched his legs out across the carriage, blocking the door and thwarting any attempt to escape. Still, she could not give up hope. Perhaps she might still appeal to his better judgment. "Please, Mr. Darcy, will you not let me go? I shall tell no one that you have compromised me."

"But I have; you must marry me now." His voice was steady and even.

His calm demeanor only served to increase her dread. "No, no! How can I convince you that I wish for nothing more than to be home with my father?"

"You are distraught, my dearest Elizabeth. Once we are in London, you will see things more clearly."

Why was he being so stubborn?—she wondered. Once they reached Town, she would be completely under his power. "Take me to my uncle's house."

"I will take you anywhere you desire once we are married."

"How can you be so unkind?" she said, feeling an overwhelming sense of hopelessness.

He started at this, appearing offended by her claim. "How can even suggest it? I love you and want you to be my bride. I have thought of nothing but you for months now."

She could no longer hold back the tears that had been threatening to emerge and she gave herself over to gloom. She was trapped and there was nothing she could do. Was there no one she could apply to for help?

The carriage pulled off the road and came to a stop next to a coach plus four. The Bell was nowhere in sight, nor were there any other structures in the area. Had Mr. Darcy changed his mind? Perhaps the driver of the coach would take her back to Rosings and no one would be the wiser.

"My driver is waiting for us," he said.

Her heart sank; it seemed that his scheme was well planned out. He stepped down and offered his hand. She moved to the back of the carriage, refusing to budge. "Will you not come, Elizabeth?" he said in a gentle tone.

"I have not given you leave to use my Christian name."

He reached inside, took hold of her arms and pulled her out the door. "Forgive me, Miss Elizabeth." He picked her up and carried her to the other carriage while she squirmed and struggled against him, kicking her feet and pummeling him with her fists; but her efforts met with no success, he held fast.

"Help me, I beg of you!" she cried out to the men near the new carriage. But the driver held the door open and Mr. Darcy deposited her inside. "You brute! I shall never forgive you for this."

He tapped on the roof and the carriage sped off down the road. "You will be more comfortable now," he said, after they had passed by the Bell.

She had to admit, the carriage was well appointed with the most luxurious squabs and the ride was smoother than she had ever experienced. But what use was there admiring Mr. Darcy's elegant coach when she was being dragged to her doom? "Why would you wish to marry someone not handsome enough to tempt you?"

His face fell and he hung his head. "I was in foul temper when I made that remark. Since then I have come to find you quite tempting,"

She detected no improvement in his present temper. "I assure you. I find that apology quite unsatisfactory."

He raised his head and fixed his eyes on her. "I beg your pardon. I was unconscionably rude."

"It is of little importance," she said with a sniff. "That particular offense is quite tame compared to abduction."

"I will be a loving and generous husband."

She laughed in derision. "I dare say Mr. Collins would have been the same but I just as I could never be happy with him, nor would I with you."

He was taken aback at the mention of her cousin's name. "Mr. Collins?"

"Yes, I refused his offer, just as I did yours."

"That man is a snivelling toad," he said, his lips curled into a sneer.

That was true, of course, but at least the toad had not attempted to abduct her. "And you are a tyrant!"

He scoffed. "Nonsense! I did what I had to do. How could I let another man marry the woman I love?"

"If this is your idea of love, I want nothing to do with it!" She could scarcely believe his arrogance.

"Why would you not want to marry me?" he inquired, appearing incredulous that she would resist him.

She and Jane had discussed it at length and were of the same mind. "I will marry only for the deepest affection." Nothing would shake her from her resolve.

"I will give you all the love you need."

She glared at him in disbelief. "Did you suppose that luring me away from the protection of my friends, against my will, is an act of love?"

He shook his head as if in frustration. "You are not thinking logically, Elizabeth. Here, have something to eat and you will feel better." He pulled a basket up from the carriage floor and opened the top. Despite her growing hunger, she refused; she would never submit to his demands. Furthermore, she refused to speak another word to him.

* * *

 **© 2017**

 **(Author's Note:** For _Matchmaking Grandmothers_ fans, please check my profile for release information.)


End file.
